League of Scholars
by Xadkarius
Summary: Just a little fanfic I wrote about if champions were in school, and all the cities in Valoran were actually like states in one country not fighting. If it references anything please tell me as I did not write this in the intent to copyright anyone's work. I do not own any of this content. In order of focus, Lux x Ezreal and Kat x Garen, Quinn x Talon and Riven x Yasuo.
1. School Opens

AUTHORS NOTE: Okay so please bear with me, this is in NO RELATION to the League, I don't own anything, I'm just using the champions in my little story. The backdrop is that Noxus, I and Demacia are states in Valoran. Not like the warring kind, but like let's say, New York and Mexico or something. I'm trying to portray the racism without using actual racism here, and I'm NOT supporting racism, just bringing attention to it so we can all prevent it. I felt it a good topic to base off my League of Legends Fanfic since my class is abit like that. Also, they are in a mixed school. So yeah. Around High School. Enjoy! And please read more because I will try to improve, this might not be as good as you would like.

"Noxian scum!" Shyvana spat as Katarina took a place next to her. Katarina held her trembling fists. "If I fight, it will just prove her right," thought Katarina. And she didn't want to ruin her first day. As a white bearded man came into the class, probably a professor, she quietly took her seat. "Welcome class," rasped the man," I am Professor Zilean." As he said this, he wrote his name out on the board.

Apparently Professor Zilean taught Mathematics. He went through some revision of their previous work in lower grades, considering it was the first day, before preparing some Algebraic equations after going through the basics.

"Ezreal! What is x if 5+x= 15?" Snapped Zilean, as he caught Ezreal staring out the window. Ezreal sighed before replying in a bored tone," Ten." Everybody stared at the Prodigal Explorer. He was from young a prodigy. He explored and memorized the tunnels under his hometown, Piltover, the city of progress, and aced his tests, without much effort. Because of this, however, he became very egotistical, and had a bad attitude towards teachers and professors, believing he was smarter.

"I know you are smart, but can you at least show me, as your professor, some respect?"

"With all due respect, **Sir**, I do not think that you deserve much respect."

"Get out!"

"Not like I was going to learn anything," scoffed Ezreal as he left the class.

After class, Katarina followed the rest of the students to break. They had Science after Mathematics, taught by Doctor Mundo, which was basically him telling them all about acids and drugs, and then break.

"Kat!" exclaimed an all too familiar yet still unknown voice. Katarina turned around as she thought through the possible people it could be.


	2. Acceptance

"Oh, hey Quinn!" exclaimed Katarina, as the two girls shared a quick hug. Quinn had been her childhood friend, and although she had a weird obsession with her pet bird, she was caring and accepting. Quinn was one of the few Demacian people whom was okay with Noxians.

"I heard Ez was sent to the headmistress," whispered Quinn. Another thing about her was that she was very good at finding information. That being said, she could also bring bad false information. It was up to the listener to decide.

"Guess it serves him right, being all stuck up like that…" mused Katarina. The two had already walked towards the food counter. Katarina groaned. The school, considered quite prestigious, would reasonably be pressured by the Demacian parents for priority for their kids, considering that most Demacians, due to favoritism, were put into positions of power. Hence, the school had three queues. One for Demacians only, with more counters, one for all races excluding Demacians and Noxians with reasonable amount of counters, and one for Noxians only, with only one counter.

Quinn giggled," It's alright, I'll help you get yours." And with a wink, she skipped off to the fast-moving queue. Katarina couldn't help but grin. Those were the benefits of having such a good friend.

"Hey, Noxian!" Katarina knew this was trouble. It was the sound of Jarvan, the Demacian politician's son. Somehow, even though Ezreal was extremely egotistical, Jarvan could be even more so, despite being incredibly dumb. Katarina turned around and nodded her head before carefully backing away, making sure not to make eye contact.

"Don't be a coward, stand and fight!" howled Jarvan. Katarina was going to be in for it… Suddenly, someone held on to Jarvan. It was that General's son, Garen. "Oh no…" thought Katarina. She blushed profusely, seeing him. Suddenly she couldn't focus on anything, except Garen. Snapping out of it, she whispered a quick thanks, hiding her face, before running off.

"You _**are**_ kidding right?!" Ashe practically screamed at her sister. Sejuani sighed. She was always like that, being the eldest child and all. Riven was trying to make herself as small as possible, being cornered by Ashe.

"Let her go Ashe, it's of no use pursuing this matter," replied Sejuani matter-of-factly.

"She has WHITE HAIR as a NOXIAN. She is disgracing all of us!" hissed Ashe. It was assumed only Freljordians had light blonde to whitish hair. Sejuani subtly signaled for Riven to run. Riven shot her a thankful glance before running off. There _**was **_something dignified about her that most Noxians didn't have. Sejuani shrugged off the matter before bursting out laughing in Ashe's face. Staring at her sister for a moment, Ashe then quickly turned around finding out she had been tricked by her own sister.

"I HATE YOU!" Ashe screamed before sprinting off. Sejuani just hoped Riven found a good place to hide, before chasing her sister.

"Hey, mind getting me outta this hellhole, Cait?" said Ezreal, in his most persuasive voice. Caitlyn sighed. She had known Ezreal since they were kids, considering he was always the overconfident prodigy, while Ezreal knew her as she was always the most perfect, reasonably smart girl whom got to be prefect all the time and caught him just about as many days there were in the year. Ezreal was stuck in the toilet, being forced to do cleaning for his previous actions by the headmistress, Ms. Laurent. (Sorry! I really couldn't think of anything better!)Caitlyn offered her most sympathetic look before replying.

"You _**did **_get yourself into this trouble," said Caitlyn, voice tinted with a bit of humor.

"Damnit Cait, how come _**you **_never get into any trouble?!" moaned Ezreal as he scrubbed the floor with the sponge.

"I just keep my mouth shut and actually look at the teacher without answering his questions as if I'm on top of the world," replied Caitlyn, rolling her eyes. As if Ezreal didn't know how to behave. Ezreal sighed for the millionth time before asking Caitlyn if the work he had done was good enough. Caitlyn shook her head in disgust. She had spent too much of the day here anyways.

"Whatever." And with that, Ezreal dashed off laughing out his happiness at his freedom.

"Hey Blondie, want to catch a movie tonight?" Ezreal sniggered, as he approached a blonde girl, slightly shorter than him, who was sitting on a bench near the field of the school, making a little necklace. The girl sighed and replied a quick no, not even looking up. Ezreal was taken aback. No one refused his dates. No one. This was a first, and he tried again, thinking he could've heard wrong, to no avail. Ezreal pulled the girl's necklace out of her hand before looking into her face.

"GO AWAY!" screamed the girl. And with that, she grabbed the necklace she had been making and stormed off. Ezreal decided he would take that challenge, and make that girl his.


	3. Love in the air

Ezreal made a quick duck as a chair came whizzing his way. "Good, I love girls who are feisty!" Ezreal smirked as he tried to not get thrown off the trail of that girl. Dashing through crowds of people, they came to a corridor. The girl ran into a door somewhere along the corridor and Ezreal decided to try his luck. Opening the first door on his left, he was met by the janitor Yorick. He was known to be extremely grumpy. "Uh oh…" Ezreal thought as he carefully backed out of the cleaning room. Hearing a giggle behind him, he spun around on his heel. The girl he had been chasing was rolling on the floor giggling.

"You shoulda seen your face! That was priceless!" giggled the girl, as tears streamed down her beige cheeks from laughing.

"Hey! Not funny!" Ezreal said trying to keep calm, although his expression betrayed his bewilderment and anger. He was THE Ezreal, THE Prodigal. Who could outsmart him?! The girl finally calmed down and dusted her blouse off, before reaching out a hand and smirking.

"My name's Luxanna Crownguard. You can call me Lux!" giggled the girl.

"Name's Ezreal. I'm sure you know me." Ezreal said, calming down as he shook her hand. She shook his hand a bit too much for his liking.

"Oh yeah! The guy who got kicked out of class in the first hour!" giggled Lux. Ezreal was starting to hate this girl.

"Class's about to start, I'll be going," said Ezreal, quickly trying to get away. Lux grabbed his wrist.

"Didn't you ask if I was free for a movie tonight?" Lux asked.

"I realized I had something on." Ezreal said lamely as he broke free and ran to class as fast as possible.

"Thanks Quinn!" Katarina smiled as Quinn set their food down. They were sitting in a corner to avoid drawing attention. It was a lesson they learnt when they were younger. Demacians didn't like to see Noxians sitting with their kind.

"It's nothing. After all, you ARE my best friend," giggled Quinn. Katarina hastily ate her food, while Quinn savored hers.

"Something wrong?" Quinn asked, as she noticed Katarina being quieter than usual.

"N-nothing!" Katarina exclaimed as she tried to swallow her food.

"Come on! You can tell me!" Quinn pleaded. Katarina sighed as she replied.

"I think I like Garen…" Katarina murmured. Quinn's eyes widened. "I know I have no chance, but I can't help it!" Katarina said as she wrung her hands.

"Erm… I wanna help you but…" Quinn stammered. This was the first time she had a problem with her friend, and she was not sure how to say it without completely sounding like she hated Katarina. "I like Garen too!" Quinn blurted. Katarina sighed.

"Go ahead, it's not like I have a chance anyway," Katarina said sadly, before they went back to silently eating their food.

Riven smirked. Ashe was stomping around trying to find her, but she was practically hiding in plain sight. They were in the boarding rooms. They weren't allotted their rooms yet. The school had told them that they would be given their rooms later on in the day. Ashe was practically screaming with frustration as she tried to find Riven. In reality, Riven was standing at the staircase, leading to the upper floor. She just stood there, waiting for Ashe to find her. Suddenly, there was a tap on her shoulder. She almost fell off the stairs.

"Hey! Don't scare me like that!" hissed Riven as Sejuani stood there grinning at her.

"Come on, do you WANT to get discovered or something?" Sejuani said, the smile on her face lingering.

"I could handle myself."

"Yeah right. If I listened to my sister, I would've been guarding the entrance. Come on," beckoned Sejuani. Riven followed her as they left the building.

"Why are you helping me?" Riven asked, slightly unnerved. Sejuani was part of royalty in Freljord. She shouldn't be helping her, couldn't be seen helping her and shouldn't want to help her. So why?

"Because you look like my sister." Was the reply.

"I look nothing like Ashe!" Riven fumed. She took it as an insult. Sure, Ashe was quite beautiful, but she was a jerk.

"Not her, my other sister," Sejuani sighed. Not many people knew of the other sister. (Note: I am excluding Lissandra from this so DON'T YOU DARE THINK THAT RIVEN LOOKS LIKE LISSANDRA)

"What's her name?"

"Riverie."(Don't get mad, this will make sense soon. I'M NOT INTENDING ON MAKING FALSE CHARACTERS)

"No wonder, even her name sounds like mine."

"She might BE you."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Coming to the canteen, Sejuani waved goodbye to Riven before running back.

"I'm going to prove it's you, and bring you back, Riverie."

It was Geography after recess, taught by Mr. Taric.

"Functional and Stylish." Said Mr. Taric smoothly as he pointed to rocks used to make structures on the board. "Just like my clothes!"

Katarina sighed. Sure, Mr. Taric's voice was nice, and he was humorous. But he liked himself too much. That, and the day was wearing down on her. She was feeling incredibly sleepy. She made a mental note to take a nap during recess next time. Just as she was about to drift off, Ezreal came dashing into class.

"Err, sorry sir!" Said Ezreal. Katarina's eyes widened. He was being POLITE?!

"Why are you late?"

"I, er, had a stomachache!" Ezreal said, trying to be as believable as possible. The truth was he had been hiding from Lux.

Mr. Taric sighed before letting Ezreal go to his seat. Katarina caught Lux craning her neck to look at him, before sighing to herself staring at Ezreal. Katarina shook her head. Lux wouldn't fall for that incompetent jerk would she?

AFTER GEOGRAPHY

Ezreal's barging in seemed to have woke Katarina up. She managed to not fall asleep during Geography, and thought thankfully that Geography was over as she greeted Mr. Taric goodbye.

The next lesson was history, by Professor Ryze. As he heaved the huge scrolls, he rasped out what they had to do in their books. This made Katarina really want to sleep. She hated academics and preferred exercise, and this being the first day, she had not been mentally prepared for it. In fact, the previous day she had stayed up late at night playing with her fake blades.

"Kat!" hissed Quinn. Katarina jerked up. Then she realized she had been drooling on her book. She quickly wiped it up. Quinn was seating to her left, while Shyvana to her right. In front of her sat Talon, her brother, and Cassiopeia(Before morphing), her sister, to the left of her brother. To the right of Talon sat Ezreal. She caught Shyvana glaring at her and quickly looked away. Why did school have to be like this?!

As she looked forward, she noticed Ezreal dozing off on his book too. Suddenly, he screamed. Apparently Professor Ryze had thrown a capped pen at him. Ezreal quickly regained his composure before muttering a sorry. Something was on his mind obviously, but she didn't take much notice. She didn't need or want to care about him. Scared, Katarina tried to pinch herself whenever she was about to sleep.

Finally, school was out for the day. Katarina stretched as she got up from her seat. Suddenly, Garen came over and asked her if she wanted to go with him to catch a game of soccer. Apparently he had saw her play during recess, and thought she would like to play. Katarina blushed. Hiding her face, she immediately tried to decline, but she stammered and Garen presumed that she would go. She sighed, staring gloomily at the door he had just left. Quinn glared daggers at her, obviously jealous. She shrugged and said, "Its soccer! It's not like dinner or a movie or something!" Quinn rolled her eyes before stalking off. Great. Quinn was mad. Just what she needed.

AUTHORS NOTE: I hope you have enjoyed it up to here, I'm trying to publish longer chapters but I might change my approach and have shorter but more chapters. Don't hesitate to tell me if I can improve, and please help me share this if you found it good.


	4. Day Two

Akali was sticking to Shen during the soccer match, while Ezreal tried his best to blend in, presumably hiding from Lux. Katarina had thought it impolite if she didn't accept the invitation from Garen, even though that earned her lots of awkward stares. After the game, she left quickly to go find Quinn. On the way, she noticed Sejuani talking to Riven.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sejuani asked, a hint of sadness in her voice," Do you KNOW how long I've been trying to find you?"

"I couldn't, I was exiled remember? And besides, Ashe is such an annoyance!"

"Why would she not remember?"

"She finds me a disgrace. Remember what I did?"

"It was the right thing."

"It's wrong in the eyes of the world. The world being wholly Demacian-minded."

Sejuani sighed. "Can you at least acknowledge ME as your sister? For me?"

"Sure, but just don't tell anyone… sis…"

And with that, Riven walked off. Sejuani whispered to herself," Sometimes that younger sister of mine is really something…" Before walking off.

* * *

"Do you really think that is true?" Quinn asked, eyes wide. She made sure to keep her grudge hidden. She didn't want their feelings to affect their friendship.

"If it's Riven, I trust it." Katarina said, knowing how Riven was. They had been friends before, but Riven was a little cold. She didn't like talking, and hence Katarina didn't stick to her, though they did trust each other with secrets they wanted to confide in someone.

"But if that's true, she's Freljord's royalty! What could she have done to mess that up?" Quinn asked, voice tinged with worry. She had a feeling that it had to do with Noxians, and that she herself could end up in such trouble too. They were sitting in the dormitory they were allocated. They had been allowed to choose who they wanted to be with, though not allowed to choose to have other people away. There were the girls rooms and the boys rooms, as usual. Girls and boys weren't allowed to enter each other's rooms. They got Riven and Sejuani, and even though Ashe wanted to be with Sejuani, she was placed in another room, as there were only rooms with 4 bunks, and Sejuani had not chosen Ashe.

"Hi Kat," Riven said as she entered, her tone slightly happier than Katarina last recalled.

"Hey!" Katarina said as she gave Riven a quick hug. Smiling, the two had a quick exchange about their first day, before Sejuani gently tugged on Riven's sleeve and Riven excused herself to have a private conversation with Sejuani. Katarina turned to Quinn.

"Guess we got our chance to find out," Katarina smirked. Quinn gave her a playful slap before replying.

"Isn't stalking them a BIT too far?"

"We're not stalking, we're just _helping_ Riven. Right?" Katarina said, the playful smirk still on her face. Quinn rolled her eyes before giving her friend a wan smile and nodding.

"Now wipe that smirk off your face!"

* * *

"Err… Cait?"

"Yeah? What is it Ez, you don't usually come find me. Got into trouble?"

"Sooomeeeething like that. Look, I need your help. GET ME AWAY FROM THIS FREEAAAAKK!"

Lux was clinging on to Ezreal so tight he couldn't break free. She was practically leaning her whole weight on him. Though she was light, she was still quite strong. Caitlyn smirked.

"I'm gonna hold this against you the next time. You owe me." Caitlyn then took her authorized taser she had obtained from her home and tased Lux. Since she was always good, she had even been inducted into police training. She had gotten the taser as part of her work equipment. Lux slumped to the floor. Ezreal then shook her off.

"Now help me find a place to hide!"

"Go to your room."

"She'll just drag me out again!"

*Sigh* "You can hide in the toilet or something, that works."

"Oh yeah! Thanks Cait! You're a lifesaver!" Ezreal said as he shot a thankful glance at the brunette before running off.

* * *

NEXT MORNING

Lux awoke sleepily. She knew Ezreal thought she was annoying. Her plan had worked. Finally she was going to get some peace. Then she heard Ashe quarrelling with Vi, a pink haired tomboy, about what attire was better. She wasn't going to get her peace, was she? Stretching, she swiftly left the room. Her roommates were Ashe, Vi, and Caitlyn. Naturally Vi and Caitlyn would choose each other. They had been friends, but everyone knew they wanted to be more than friends, though since no one could prove it, they kept their mouths shut. Lux smiled to herself as she thought about this. Suddenly, she bumped into Riven, dragging Sejuani behind her.

"Sorry! Oh, good morning Lux!" Riven forced a smile.

"Damnit Riven! I am NOT going to visit Ashe!"

"It's your duty as her sister. Besides, you wanted to prove being her sister is better than being a Noxian, right?"

"I take it back! *sob*"

Lux smirked.

"Did you two have fun last night? You look like you don't have enough sleep."

"Ye- Wait what? That's not who she is to me!"

"Oh really? Then why are you dragging her around?"

"None of your business." Riven then huffed and continued dragging the howling Sejuani to find Ashe. Lux rolled her eyes. Probably something else to think about.

* * *

The bell ringed. First period was literature, where Ms. Laurent(Surprise Surprise) came in to teach. Her accent almost sent Katarina back to sleep.

Damnit Ms. Laurent, why do you have such a boring accent?! , Katarina thought as almost fell asleep the fifth time. Pinching herself and wincing in pain, she attempted to sit up straight.

"Hey Kat, do you wanna eat Kitty snacks?" smirked Shyvana. Katarina shot her a glare before going back to looking at the board.

"How about a ball of string? I'm sure that would entertain you."

Another glare.

"I heard that cats like sleeping. Are you a cat, Kat?"

Katarina was practically bursting with anger. She held it back.

The lesson continued on with more taunts by the Demacian. Finally she ran out of cat jokes, but started with what Noxians do.

"I heard Noxians eat each other because they are too poor."

Katarina took to ignoring them.

* * *

Katarina finally got through the first lesson of the day. The second was Physical Education, taught by Mr. Lucian, which had Katarina practically jumping. They were to go back to their dorms and get their P.E. clothes. As she wore the white shirt and black shorts, she felt way more cooling, and more comfortable. Quinn had insisted that she would go to the toilet to change, and Katarina was slightly curious how her clothes would fit her.

Going down to the field, she searched for Quinn. Seeing her, she immediately burst into fits of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Quinn asked, blushing slightly. Quinn's clothes were slightly bigger than she had wanted, making her look fatter than she was.

"Oh nothing, you just really look like Valor now!" Katarina giggled, referring to the pet bird Quinn kept. With this, Quinn finally managed to force a laugh.

"I'm sure Valor would be insulted by the comparison." Quinn said, trying not to sound too embarrassed.

* * *

Thankfully, nobody insulted her throughout the class, and she survived the first P.E. lesson she had. She quickly changed back after the class, before going to recess. They were allowed to remain in their P.E. clothes for recess, but not for classes after recess. Quinn, after changing, heard from inside another room some voices. The place was reasonably quiet, and Quinn decided to be a little curious.

"You know how I feel!" Vi's voice came from inside the room.

"If we get caught, it's goodbye to the rest of our lives!" Caitlyn exclaimed, referring to the torment the other students would give them.

"Come on! Just once! Please~!" Vi pleaded.

"*sigh* Alright, but not too much moaning, okay?"

"Yay!"

Quinn's eyes widened. She ran off before she was discovered.

* * *

"_Quinn!"_

"_I'm sorry sir, I couldn't get more information about them."_

"_*sigh* What about her?"_

"_She has fallen for the bait."_

"_Good. Relay Garen the information. He will know what to do."_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Dismissed."_

* * *

Ezreal scribbled down his thoughts as he sat down on the toilet bowl. He had taken to writing novels as he was getting bored hiding from Lux, although when he did come out, she didn't seem to be searching for him anymore. Though that made him feel slightly neglected, he didn't mind. It was better than having that girl breathe down his neck for everything he did. She literally breathed down his neck.

"_Ezreal snatched himself the gold watch as he ran off through the night." _Nah.

"_Ezreal said:" I will save you, my beautiful princess!" As he jumped out the side of the building, he shot out two arrows that stuck to the stone walls of the building. He then grabbed the princess and stood on the two arrows. Smiling, he helped the lady into the castle."_ Yeah! That'd work! , thought Ezreal. He went on to sketch the princess and himself on the cover. Strange. The princess looked like Lux. But he brushed it aside. Must be the toilet boredom getting to him.

* * *

"Hey Kat."

"Please, don't call me that." Katarina said, trying to be as friendly as possible without completely making a fool of herself.

"Oh alright _Katarina_. So, how did you find that soccer match yesterday?"

"Erm…" Katarina wanted to mention that it was good, but the words wouldn't come out.

"Shouldn't it be called football?" She said, lamely.

"Whatever, anything works. It's all the same, isn't it?" Garen asked, slightly dumbfounded.

"We're in Valoran, so I _guess_ it doesn't matter."

"So, do you want to grab dinner?"

"Can I get a friend to come? It's just been a day since I met you and…"

"It's okay. I understand. Is it a guy or a girl?"

"A girl."

"Is she single?"

"…Yeah."

"Then I'll bring a friend too. Maybe she'll find her match."

"Thanks…"

Quinn sighed as she leaned against the wall. She knew Garen was just playing with her, just so she would remain innocent of what would happen to her, considering her background. But she still couldn't stand the sight of them together. Garen obviously knew it pissed her off, because he purposely brought it up every time, then smirking at her.

Quinn tried to focus on the work at hand. As she observed Katarina's movements, she knew Katarina was really smitten. She wasn't even resting her hand on her dagger, as she usually did with strangers, especially Demacians. Her dagger was up her sleeve, and she would usually put that hand on her thigh. However, this time, both hands were on the table, and she was blushing, ever so slightly, she was leaning forward, and her legs were a little closer together than usual, showing how uptight she was. Then she heard something and leaned back and quickly nodded before rising and walking off. She then spotted Quinn. Quinn quickly formed a smile, pretending she hadn't seen that.

"Hey, Garen invited us to go for dinner."

"Hmm…" Quinn said, pretending to contemplate," Sure!"


	5. Romance Good or bad?

AUTHORS NOTE: This chapter goes out to Twista Etervo of RM-JG-TE Fanfiction(The one review so far) and to my friend from LoL Ghost_Child, together with everyone who has decided to read and follow my story. You all are Truly, Truly Outrageous :D Enjoy!

EZREAL- Staff Room [10.00am]

[This segment is dedicated to that one reviewer. Hope you enjoy!]

"This story is outrageous. Truly truly outrageous. Truly truly truly outrageous." Mr. Taric said, as he read over Ezreal's story.

"Thanks Sir!" Ezreal said, with a tinge of ecstasy. He had just finished his work and decided to see if Lux was watching him anymore. Apparently safe, he had gave it to his now-favorite teacher, Mr. Taric. Afterall, he DID like archeology, much like the rocks that Mr. Taric taught about.

* * *

KATARINA- Field [10.15am]

"Pass the ball Kat!" Screamed Akali. Katarina narrowly dodged the two opposing team defenders, Darius and Draven before doing a low kick to pass it over to Akali. But before Akali could get it, Shen dashed in front of her, grabbing the ball for himself.

"Shen~!" Akali moaned. She hadn't gotten the ball even once because Shen was stealing all the time. She knew that Shen was playing with her though, hence she wasn't overly angry.

Katarina couldn't feel more like laughing.

* * *

KATARINA-History Class [10.30am]

As was the previous day, Katarina was drowsy.

And this time she actually fell asleep.

A shaking.

"Huh?" Katarina mumbled as she fluttered open her eyes. Caitlyn was standing in front of her with Professor Ryze.

"Oh, sorry sir…" she mumbled. Professor Ryze showed a disappointed face before asking to meet her after school.

KATARINA- After Math, Staff Room[1.30pm]

"I've heard the other teachers all complaining about your attention. Is something bothering you Katarina?" Professor Ryze asked.

"N-nothing…" Katarina mumbled.

"Your previous teachers never saw you sleeping in class before. What's wrong? We cannot have you drowsing in class. It's high school already."

"I… I really have no idea…"

"Any family problems? Something on your mind? Maybe you found a lover?"

That last comment hit her like a brick. She blushed, as images of Garen came into her mind.

"I-" She started.

"I think I know without you telling me, from the state of your face. I know this must be sensitive, and don't be mistaken, I'm not saying that love is bad. But you must be able to focus on your work. Perhaps bring it up to him the next time, and say that you aren't really ready yet. I am sure any decent boy would agree."

"Thank you sir."

"No problem. You can visit me any time you have something you need to ask."

A pair of brownish eyes darted from the corner of the window. The blue-feathered bird flew off, seemingly having a destination in mind.

* * *

QUINN- Location Unknown [1.50pm]

"_Squawk!"_

"_What is it Val?"_

"_Squawk!"_

"_Hmm… I'd better tell Jarvan soon."_

"_Squawk!"_

EZREAL- Room 157 [2.00pm]

[157- Number of PvP wins I have. Too nub. But I couldn't think of a better number.]

"So erm… I'll sleep on top tonight." Ezreal said. The previous night, Garen slept on the bunk on top of him, and the wood boards cracked. Ezreal ate sawdust as a result. Ezreal was in the room with Garen, Jarvan and Xin Zhao. And they just kept talking about D-macia and their Ds. Finding nothing better to do, he just left and decided to find Lux. At least that's what he thought his intention was. Behind him, he heard Quinn's pet, Valor, come in, and the sound of lots of exclamations. Whatever, thought Ezreal, must be my mind freaking out of boredom.

Ezreal- Canteen [2.10pm]

"Do you like it?"

"Sounds NOTHING like you."

"But you can't recreate perfection!"

"Don't quote Draven on that."

"It's Draaaaveeeenn, not Draven."

Lux flinched. Ezreal really had too many corny jokes about Draven. Guess that's what he got from sitting beside that vain Noxian. Draven(I had enough fun with that previous line) sat to the left of Darius, at the right of Ezreal. Behind Ezreal sat Shyvana, and beside Shyvana sat Garen, followed by Lux. Garen and Lux sat in the last row. In front of Draven and Darius sat Jarvan and Xin Zhao respectively.(Check Chapter 3 after Geography during History lesson for details)(Minor edit here to clarify seating arrangements.)

Ezreal had come to her out of the blue to crack jokes, because, as he mentioned, he was bored and got stuck in a room full of D-macians(Dat Garen quote). Ezreal hated being bored. Lux hated a bored Ezreal even more.

"Can you STOP making these STUPID puns!" Lux screamed. Ezreal stared at her. Then burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Lux asked, coldly.

"You look very luminescent."

"OH SHUT UP!"

"How about some _light_eners?"

"OH MY GOSH. SHUT UP!" (Insert non-existent ulti here)

"Relax! It was JUST A JOKE!"

"You really are something, you know, Ezreal."

"I know right."

"Oh my gosh. Stop being so VAIN."

"So VAYNE?(Vayne is the head of level)"

"OH MY GOSH!"

* * *

QUINN- Multi-purpose Hall [3.00pm]

[This segment is dedicated to Ghost_Child. Enjoy!]

They had to have an opening party. THEY HAD TO.

Quinn sighed as she sat in a corner of the hall. Everyone else was enjoying themselves in one way or another. She caught Garen dancing with Katarina. She caught Jarvan sword-fighting Xin Zhao with cling wrap rolls. She caught Riven attempting to catch and drag Sejuani into a food-fight started by Ezreal. She caught Lux enjoying herself by Ezreal's side. Someone was dressed as Jax going around shouting, "Surprise! I'm back!" and another was dressed as a scarecrow throwing confetti.

Why was she so LONELY?

"Hey!" It was Talon. (Special thanks to all those who wrote QuinnxTalon fanfics.)

"Err… hi…" Quinn said, unsure of what to say. She realized she was blushing even though she just met the guy. She quickly hid her face by looking down. She couldn't fall for a Noxian. Couldn't. Just couldn't! What would they do to her?

She quickly filled her mind with Garen. She had to stop freaking out about this.

"I'm going for a walk. This place is too stuffy. You wanna join me?" Talon asked.

Quinn agreed. After all, she could gather more info right?

As they walked, they talked about many things, from Garen's interaction with Katarina(which Katarina had talked to her brother about) to Noxian and Demacian politics.

"Some Noxians are good I guess…" Quinn said. Oh shit, she thought. Shit shit shit. Did she just slip that she didn't really like Noxians? What would he think?!

"I agree." She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Some Noxians like Draven and Darius are a _bit _too stereotypical. But there _are _some out there, such as Katarina and Riven. I wouldn't say I were good though." Talon said, a little humbly.

"Well… I think you're good!" Quinn blurted out, before giving him a quick hug. Her mind was whizzing.

"S-sorry…" She stammered. Her face was flushed.

"It's okay. I won't tell this to anyone. I know how much this could affect you. Surprising Garen hasn't thought otherwise."

Thinking of Garen, Quinn snapped out of her reverie.

"Oh shit, I'd better tell Garen quick."

Actually she knew most Demacians with power knew the real reason Garen was trying to bring Katarina closer to him. It was all part of the plan. But she wanted to excuse herself. She wanted to ask him if they would approve if she did the plan with Talon, although she knew it was only Katarina, being the eldest daughter of Du Conteau. There was a secret behind it though. And they were going to end her.

* * *

EZREAL- Room 157 [5.00pm]

"Here."

Jarvan had been writing something, and he just gave it to the blue-feathered bird at the window. It flapped off after receiving it. Ezreal had just finished a shower. That food fight was _good_! Besides, he got to be with Lux. And although he knew that he loved her now, he wasn't about to admit that to anyone. Not even himself. Wondering what Jarvan wrote, he sat down.

"Err, hey j4?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Isn't that what your family calls you?"

"You aren't my family, _Piltoverian_!"

"Err… anyways, what did you give that bird?"

"A scroll."

"What did you write?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because…" Ezreal thought for a moment. Talking to these people, there was a trick to it. "I support anti-Noxianism!"

"Well… don't tell anyone but we are plotting to murder Katarina. Quinn wanted to murder Talon too but we cannot make it be too obvious."

"Eh sure, I'll keep this secret. Who else knows?"

"Garen, Xin, Quinn, Shyvana…" He said as he ticked off his fingers, "me and now you."

"Okay. I'll go talk to Quinn about it then."

"Remember to tell her that we MUST keep this a secret."

Ezreal was laughing in his head. Some people were just stupid. Guess why they were tanks.

* * *

KATARINA- Discussion Room [5.10pm]

"Are you SURE about this Ez? I can't believe Quinn would do that!"

"I'm sure." Ezreal said grimly. The two were talking in whispers after locking the door. Ezreal had invited Katarina over after asking Quinn in the dorms to go ask her to come out because she was the first person.

"But Quinn's been with me so long! I just don't believe it."

There was a knock on the door. Ezreal sighed. He had asked Quinn to come at a slightly later time then when they reached.

"Hi!" Quinn said, all too enthusiastically.

"We need to talk."

"Isn't that why I'm here?"

Locking the door, Ezreal continued.

"Take a seat."

Sitting down, she looked from Ezreal to Katarina expectantly.

Katarina began, "Are you hiding anything from me?"

"No! Why would I?"

Beads of sweat started forming on Quinn's face.

Ezreal sighed.

"Don't try to lie! I asked Jarvan himself!"

"He's just joking!"

"Do you even know what I'm talking about?"

Quinn was about to answer but shut her mouth.

"I don't."

"STOP LYING."

"I'll never admit to it! I'll never admit to plotting to kill Kat!"

"You just did."

Quinn stared, flabbergasted.

"Shit."

"Quinn why?!" Katarina showed sadness and hurt all over her face.

"I… I…" Quinn was lost for words.

"It's because of your country isn't it. For Demacia." Ezreal said coldly.

Bursting into sobs, Quinn nodded.

"Look, Quinn…" Katarina said, trying to comfort her ex-friend, "We can still change this. Let's go and solve this, okay?"

Quinn nodded, slightly exhausted.


	6. The Best for Last

Note: Just to make things clear, I assume Talon is older than Katarina. These interactions are based on that. Please tell me if I have been mistaken.

"So, why did you even want to kill her? There are other Noxians out there with greater power."

"She, being of Du Conteau's blood, and being the eldest daughter, has special powers. She can move at incredible speeds and can spin for a longer time than normal people can, still maintaining her orientation. She would also supposedly be strong with blades." Quinn said, tears drying. They were still in the Discussion Room. Ezreal looked over to Katarina. Katarina nodded.

"I did know about these, but what's the point? It's not like I can lead an army or anything…"

"You might not, but that doesn't mean that will stop people from trying to recruit you to fight for them."

"And what can I do then? I'm just one person, I'm not that strong."

"You also have great diplomatic power. Considering who your mother is."

"I don't even know who my mother was!"

"She was one of the strongest Ionians who had some relation to Freljord's royalty and also supposedly had cousins in Piltover and Demacia. Her connections were very strong."

"So?"

"So you would inherit all of it. The cities she had influence over. The people whom had good relations with her. It would all come and haunt us."

"Haunt?"

"Those included in trying to kill you, it was forced upon them by their parents, who assassinated your mother. Some really believed in it, but some tried to stay out of it. I was one of those. I didn't volunteer to become your friend. I was forced to. And I hated having to hide all of those plots against you. You noticed, remember?"

"I never thought of something so serious…"

Ezreal then noticed something. Someone was outside the door, attempting to eavesdrop. He motioned the girls to keep quiet, before shouting super loud.

"I heard Riven is in love with Sej!"

That did it. The person outside banged on the door. Ezreal smirked and opened it. Riven was on him in a few moments attempting to strangle him, though just trying to prove a point.

"What did you say?!"

"Heh. I expected more from Freljord's royalty."

"How did you know?"

"Sejuani told me. I got connections too." Ezreal said, as he winked at Katarina.

Katarina sighed. Sometimes Ezreal didn't know when to joke and when not to.

"Come on, we really gotta start hatching a plot. I don't wanna die!" Katarina hissed.

Ezreal brushed himself off before locking the door and filling Sejuani in. Apparently, the plan was simple. Convince Garen to stop the murder, and have Katarina's connections pull the Demacians into stopping the plan.

* * *

KATARINA- Restaurant Le Dinnercia [7.00pm]

"Hey Garen!" Katarina smiled. She had put the worry to the back of her mind. She needed to just make sure it wasn't noticed that she had protection. Quinn was with her. Quinn had brought her Demacian- made crossbow, given to her when she was younger. Even though it looked like a toy, it was in fact real.

"Hey Garen…" Quinn whispered, giving him a glare, pretending she hadn't just discussed with Katarina and Ezreal how to prevent Katarina from dying.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you Quinn!" Garen said, a little tinge of amusement in his voice. Sitting next to him was Yasuo, an Ionian. Yasuo was not well known but he had lots of rumors about what he did, some of them supposing he killed his own mentor, others claiming he was framed. Quinn didn't like Yasuo, and the two kept quiet throughout Katarina and Garen's meeting. Suddenly, she noticed some commotion happening, turning around, she noticed a couple of people being handcuffed and brought away. The assasins.

EZREAL- Police Station [8.00am, the next morning, Friday]

"Oh gosh, and it's OUR fault for trying to prevent an assassination?"

"I am not implying-"

"So why am I handcuffed?"

"You assaulted one of the politic-"

"You are one-sided. I have shown you the footage, the document they had. What else do you want?"

"You have the right to remai-"

"I won't remain silent. Not until justice is served."

"You are just a kid!"

"A smart and justifiable one at that. Let me go, and nothing will happen. Jail me, and start a war. You know what the better option is."

"Pfft. You think you can start a war?"

"I will be an excuse enough to start one."

"You and what army?"

"Du Conteau's army."

At this, the policeman was dumbfounded. He immediately walked out.

* * *

EZREAL- Police Station [9.00 am]

Ezreal heard quarrelling outside, before it stopped and the door opened, with a very strict-looking Caitlyn strolling in. Ezreal knew she was pretending. He barely refrained from laughing. As the door closed, he burst out laughing and Caitlyn stopped her act. She grinned.

"So what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Enough with the pleasantries, I had to wake up earlier just for this!"

"I didn't know you slept until this late. In fact I didn't even ask you to come!"

"Your girlfriend knows how to annoy me enough."

"Wait what?" Ezreal stared at her.

"You know, Lux?"

"W-WHAT?"

"She told me that she was worried about you. I assumed she WAS your girlfriend."

"And I thought she was joking." Ezreal sighed. Now he was in for a world of pain if Lux found out he wasn't really all into her.

"I can see the feeling isn't very mutual, but you do have SOME feeling for her right?"

"Eh sure, I'll give it a shot." And with that, Caitlyn unshackled Ezreal and they left.

* * *

KATARINA- Police Station [9.00 am]

Sitting next to Katarina was Quinn and Riven. A female officer was interrogating them. All of them were handcuffed.

Quinn: You know this is all just a misunderstanding right, officer?

Officer: There is no misunderstanding. You were accomplices in an assault of the city's highest ranking men.

Katarina: They were attempting to assassinate me. And you treat the victim as a criminal. I see how corrupted you are.

Officer: I am an officer of the law! I won't let you criminals get away just because you say that you were the victim. They have evidence against you!

Riven: Contrary to that officer. We have evidence against THEM!

*knocking* [Enter Caitlyn and the male officer from just now.]

Male officer: Let them go.

Female officer: Why?!

Male officer: Orders from the Sheriff of Piltover. The case has been handed to Valoran's finest and upon their orders, we are to release them.

Female officer: *Glares at Caitlyn* Very well.

Katarina let a breath of relief inside. She silently thanked Caitlyn.

* * *

KATARINA- Room 167 [10.00am]

They had dropped off at the canteen for a quick bite before going back to lessons. Apparently Caitlyn used her parent's influence to get them the case and free them. Besides, all over the world people were encouraging their freedom.

"Thanks Cait!" Katarina said, ecstatically.

"It's nothing. If you want to thank anyone, thank Lux. She bugged me enough to do this." Caitlyn smirked, thinking of Lux's incessant pleading. Lux even went all puppy-eyed on her and knelt for it. She even went so far as to threaten suicide. Caitlyn of course had to accept it for her sake.

"She must have begged really hard." Katarina said, with a tinge of respect as she looked at Caitlyn, "Help me say thanks to her."

"And mine." The other two girls chimed. Caitlyn smiled and nodded.

* * *

EZREAL- Canteen [9.30 am]

"You really should eat more! You didn't eat last night! You must really be hungry." Lux kept bugging him. Ezreal smirked. Having the blonde girl fussing over him wasn't that bad after all. Especially since she finally got a good sense of humor.

"C'mon, Ezreal. Smile! Don't look so tired!"

"Damnit Lux, who would smile after just getting off the hook?"

"I don't care!"

"Oh alright, for you." Ezreal smiled. Lux, seeing him smile, smiled too.

"That's Ezreal as a smile can get!" Lux teased. He laughed.

Finishing his meal, Ezreal wiped his mouth with a tissue. Lux then giggled and gave him a quick kiss. The two then separated, going back to their rooms. They had lesson soon anyways.

* * *

KATARINA- Geography class [10.30am]

Garen had been detained along with the others who cooperated. Quinn had been proven innocent, though she had to have some surveillance on her to make sure she wouldn't do the same thing again.

Katarina felt sad. She had never felt more depressed in her life. She knew he had been tricking her, yet she felt sad for him. She sighed. She decided to ignore it and focus.

* * *

KATARINA- End of Lessons [4.30pm]

She had to have extra lessons after class to make sure she wouldn't miss out anything from earlier. She attended the class along with Riven, Caitlyn, Ezreal and Quinn. Ezreal admitted it being awkward in a room full of such beautiful girls, and Caitlyn told him off, saying Lux wouldn't like it. Of course, Ezreal immediately shut up, embarrassed about it.

She had just finished washing off in her dorm's toilet. She felt like sleeping. Going to her room, she immediately plonked onto the bed.

"Hey, Kat?" Sejuani asked, tenderly. She looked at Katarina worriedly.

"What is it… Sejuani…?" Katarina asked, sleepily.

"Riven's missing."

The almost sleeping Katarina immediately jumped off and followed Sejuani in her search.

RIVEN- Police Station [4.00pm]

The door slammed open and Katarina and Sejuani barged in. Riven had been queuing up at the police counter.

"Riven!"

"I can't let this rest. I don't want to run anymore."

"It HAS rested!"

Riven sighed. Katarina stared between the two of them.

Riven explained, "I killed Yasuo's mentor."

"Why?!" Katarina asked, shocked.

"He asked me to. Of course, I shouldn't have, but I did. That makes me a murderer."

"Why would he ask you to?"

"To make Yasuo more focused in our technique, the Wind technique we were practicing. Yasuo always took it as his birthright. He didn't treasure it, and was doing worse than me even though we trained together and I was younger. So our mentor told me that I had to kill him. He also added that it would be a test for me; if I failed, nothing would happen. However, I never thought I would succeed."

"Y-you…"

"Yes. I did. And this is why I cannot let this rest. I must confess and accept the punishment."

Out of the blue, Yasuo stepped in. He smiled at her. Riven was shocked.

"It's alright, Riven. I realized his- and your- motives and I appreciate the effort. I forgive you. You don't have to do this."

And with that, she left, holding his hand.

* * *

GAREN- Prison Cell, Piltover [8.00am, the next day.]

He regretted everything he ever did to Katarina. He knew he was starting to have feelings for her, even though he loved Quinn before. He knew Quinn had found another love, and he was happy for her.

Suddenly, someone was outside his cell. He smiled.

"I couldn't live without you, you know?"

And with that, his redheaded visitor smiled and sat down.

END OF STORY.

Author's last note: I may or may not continue this story with another series of stories. I still have some projects I want to do, so the next League of Legends story might come late. I hope you enjoy this though. Happy Snowdown!


End file.
